


In the closet

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [40]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Crack, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Kink, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Trapped In A Closet, implied wall sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortsetzung von "Einbruch".</p><p>Thiel kommt auf dumme Gedanken. Oder auch nicht so dumme … (Spielt im „Wir haben nur Sex (behaupten wir jedenfalls)“-Universum.)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/126696.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the closet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Einbruch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396741) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Sommerchallenge: Kink – „Drück mich gegen die Wand!“  
> Rating: ab 16  
> Genre: Slash, Kink  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich konnte nicht anders, nach dem Anfang mit Herbert und Angler-Hans hat mein Kopf das einfach weiter gesponnen …

***

„Nehmen Sie sofort den Ellbogen aus meinem -“

„Schschschsch!!!“ zischte Thiel und schob ihn gegen die Wand, um die Tür hinter ihnen zuzumachen. Aus dem Flur hörte er Thiels Vater mit seinem Kumpel.

„Das ist doch – gmpf!“ Thiel drückte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, und das ging nun wirklich zu weit! In einem Anfall von Platzangst und Atemnot versuchte er, sich freizumachen, aber Thiel hielt eisern fest. Zum Glück hörte man dann schon die Tür ins Schloß fallen, und Thiel lockerte seinen Griff endlich.

„Finden Sie nicht, Sie übertreiben diese Vater und Sohn Sache jetzt langsam ein bißchen“, flüsterte er wütend. „Sie können mich doch nicht einfach in Ihre Besenkammer schieben! Hier ist nicht mal Platz für eine Person, von zwei ganz zu schweigen, vor allem, wenn eine davon Ihre -“

„Jetzt halten Sie endlich die Klappe, Boerne, damit ich hören kann, ob die zwei wirklich weg sind!“ flüsterte Thiel zurück.

Einen Moment lang lauschten sie angestrengt. Und ihm wurde bewußt, daß das hier wirklich sehr eng war. Und stickig. Die Tür ging nur zu, wenn Thiel den Bauch einzog und ihn gegen die Wand drückte, und selbst dann war es noch eine knappe Sache.

„Ich glaube, sie sind wirklich weg“, sagte Thiel, jetzt wieder in normaler Lautstärke. Und atmete erleichtert aus. Was sie noch ein bißchen näher brachte.

„Darf ich dann bitte erfahren, wieso wir uns in Ihrer eigenen Wohnung in der Besenkammer verstecken müssen!?“

„Naja …“ Thiel sah ein wenig verlegen aus, soweit er das in dem schummrigen Licht erkennen konnte. Und soweit er überhaupt was von Thiels Gesicht sah, wegen der Nähe. „Mein Vater wollte ja eigentlich, daß ich zu diesem Wettangeln mitkomme, und da habe ich … ähm … also, ich hab‘ gesagt, ich hätte eine Fortbildung am Wochenende.“

Boerne stöhnte.

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß er hier ein und aus geht, während ich weg bin!“

„Und jetzt?“

Thiel schob sich ein wenig weg von ihm, so daß er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Nun ja … wir können immer noch zu Ihnen. Es sei denn, Sie würden gerne hier …“

Er schubste Thiel energisch von sich, so daß die Tür wieder aufsprang. „Sie glauben ja wohl nicht, daß ich hier in Ihrer unaufgeräumten Besenkammer … Thiel!“

Thiel lächelte. Er hätte sich natürlich leicht wieder frei machen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Aber jetzt, wo es hier mit offener Tür nicht mehr so stickig und eng war, wollte er nicht mehr … unbedingt.

„Meine Besenkammer ist also nichts für Sie …“ murmelte Thiel und drückte sich enger an ihn. „Das kam mir eben aber anders vor.“

Er schluckte trocken.

Aber als Thiels Hände unter sein Hemd wanderten, stoppte er ihn.

„Was?“

„Am Ende fällt Ihrem Vater ein, daß ihm noch was anderes fehlt. Köder oder weiß der Himmel, was man zum Angeln sonst noch braucht. Und dann –“

„Ich hab‘ hier bestimmt keine Mehlwürmer gelagert.“ Thiels Finger wanderten schon wieder weiter, und er griff nach seiner Hand.

„Wir sollten trotzdem zu mir rübergehen.“

Thiel nickte zögernd. Langsam gewann die Vernunft wohl wieder die Überhand. Was eigentlich wirklich schade war.

„Wände gibt’s in meiner Wohnung auch.“ Vermutlich war das nur ein Lichtstrahl von draußen, der Thiels Augen aufblitzen ließ. „Und meine Kammer ist nicht nur wesentlich sauberer, sondern auch wesentlich geräumiger, wenn ich das –“

Es kam wirklich selten vor, daß _Thiel ihn_ in seine Wohnung zerrte. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

* Fin *


End file.
